Ms Informative
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: I know I can't protect him from the dangers of war, but I can at least try to ease his mind. Snake x Mei Ling


_**This one's a bit soft. It features Snake and Mei Ling. Oddly, this pairing is extremely hard to find. So, I'll contribute this one-shot. On the other hand, this is dedicated to a special friend.**_

_**"Ms. Informative"**_

_Mei Ling's POV_

Times are rough. Every county has its share of problems: From money, to poverty, even to unjust war. I know, there's nothing that can change the mind of politicians and terrorists. Unfortunately, power and money are the world's true reasons for war. You know what they say about money...

I'm off the subject a bit. When there's war, there's always someone trying to stop it. In my case, it's my husband, David. Only a selected few people know who this man really is. I know him as David, but the world only knows him as Solid Snake.

I've seen it, and it aches my heart to this day. No man should bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. I have to give it him. He always keeps a cool head during his missions. That's one of the reason's I fell for him, I guess...

I know I can't protect him from the dangers of war, but I could at least try to ease his mind...

-------------------

_"There's a Chinese proverb: 'The mind cannot be in two places at once.' Make sure that you're not thinking of something else during the mission, okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Ms. Informative. I can do two things at once. I mean, I am talking to you, right?"_

-------------------

However, there are times to where he can be extremely difficult. I don't know, but I guess that's another of those things I love about him. After all, if it weren't for that stubborn attitude, the world would've been in shambles by now. I just wish he could understand other people's feelings sometimes.

-------------------

_"Snake, that's the ladies restroom!"_

_"I know. I had to follow Meryl so I could talk to her."_

_"Are you a pervert or something? I'm not going to let you save now!"_

_"Mei Ling... This was the only safe place for us to talk."_

_"Whatever. I'm not talking to you right now."_

-------------------

He acts insensitive, but he's honest. That's why I couldn't stay mad at him. Over time, I've learned that he is quite gentle, but due to the seriousness of his job, he'll put a steel barricade around his emotions. I can't tell you how long it took me to get through to him.

-------------------

_"How's it going, Snake? What do you think of the system?"_

_"It's great. Not only is it like a map, I can keep an eye on the bad guys, too."_

_"Pretty convenient, huh? It also allows us to see what you're doing."_

_"You're watching me right now?"_

_"Yep. If you were my boyfriend and I had this system, you'd never be able to cheat on me."_

_"Being monitored twenty-four hours a day... That'd be a true hell..."_

_"Oh, don't be so negative about it."_

-------------------

Now that I think about it, David can be surprisingly romantic at times. Like when we first met...

-------------------

_"Hi, my name's Mei Ling. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I just didn't expect a world-class designer of military technology to be so... cute."_

_"You're just flattering me."_

_"No, I'm serious. Now I know I won't be bored for the next eighteen hours."_

-------------------

After the events on Shadow Moses Island, I finally got to meet him in person. Amazingly, he remembered all of our conversations, plus the promise we made to each other...

-------------------

_"Welcome back, Snake."_

_"Thanks, Mei Ling, but you don't have to call me that any longer."_

_"What should I call you then?"_

_"I'll tell you... on one condition."_

_"What?"_

_"You and I go out on a lunch date. No exceptions."_

_"You drive a hard bargain there, mister."_

_"Is it a deal?"_

_"You bet it is."_

-------------------

The rest is history. We dated for a whole year and it seemed like nothing could have changed that. Fortunately, that wasn't the case when I discovered something...

-------------------

_"Mei, will you hurry up? The movie's going to start soon..."_

_"..."_

_"You've been in the bathroom for over two hours..."_

_"..."_

_"You really need to get out of there..."_

_"..."_

_"At least let me know you're still breathing."_

_"I'm just checking on something!"_

_"For two hours? What could require that much time?"_

_"You really want to know?"_

_"That would be nice."_

_"Well, it's almost done. Just wait a second."_

_Snake merely shrugged his shoulders. Just as he proceeded to leave, Mei Ling knocked the door down and nearly tackled the spy to the ground. Right before he could ask, she held out a pregnancy test and yelled, "David, I'm pregnant!!"_

-------------------

Shortly after that, David proposed to me and we had a small wedding in my parents' backyard. We didn't want a huge wedding, namely because of our safety. If we had broad-casted it, good chance, someone would've found out who David really was.

Four months after the wedding, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl at eight in the morning. We had a name previously picked out, but a few choice words changed all of that...

-------------------

_"It's a beautiful morning..."_

_"What'd you say, David?"_

_"Our girl was born during a beautiful morning."_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"Xiu Chen..."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Beautiful Morning..."_

_"Hmm... Convenient..."_

_"Then it's agreed. Our daughter's name will be Xiu Chen."_

-------------------

I swear she's perfect in every way. She has my long, black hair and her father's cold, green eyes. If you look closely, you could see a little of both of us in her.

We've been married for over three years now and Xiu Chen just turned three last week. These are probably the happiest days of my life, but something is bothering me for some reason. I don't know, but I feel scared. Not for myself, but for David. It's been peaceful for the past few years, but I have a feeling that the world will need his aid soon.

I'm just being selfish. I don't want him to leave again. He's avoided death so many times, but sooner or later, his luck is going to run out. Let someone else save the world for once. He deserves to stay with his family.

Then there's Xiu Chen. She's just like her father. She's oddly calm for her age and she's learned some sneaky tactics from him. It wouldn't surprise me if she were to follow the same path as her father and become an international spy. Honestly, I don't know and I'm worried about the outcome.

Perhaps, I'm being paranoid. He's be fine for this long, so why am I worried? Either way, as his wife, I'm prepared to accept whatever comes our way. At least I can continue to give him some friendly advice.

_After all, I am "Ms. Informative"..._

**_The End._**

**Thanks for reading, you guys! Please review. **


End file.
